reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tiktaalik/Archive 1
Welcome Great work! Big increase in articles, and they all look very good. Say, are you interested in a sysop function? I'm the only one at the moment and you look like you've got some experience. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 17:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, until people start visiting here more commonly, it's not that big of a responsibility yet. It would rather help me out a lot, since this place indeed needs rapid enhancement. I'm guessing a good amount of editors will come a month before release, or somewhat later, when the hype is the biggest. I made the skin here, and am currently just checking out editors like you. So there you go, sysop functions. They're basically just a big enhancement for editing and maintenance. Send me a message when you need something, and I'll help you out if needed! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 18:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey there, My names Raadec on screen and I'm one of the Administrators on QuakeWiki which is currently under going a rebirth. I don't know a whole lot about Red Dead Redemption, but I sure as hell is looking forward to it, looks fantastic. If you need any help then I'll be glad to lend you a hand if your looking for more Admins. QuakeWiki is my first proper work with a Wiki so I'll be happy to expand from it and help other Wikias aswell, and what better than a newish one. -- Raadec 19:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) just a question are you the moderator of this wiki? i might need some help with link posting if you could help Just a note You should remove the file code if there isn't a picture in it, you can always put it back by uploading a picture or something like that. Just looks cleaner. Once again, nice work, the article number has been doubled since you arrived! ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 12:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Just a question here. I'm interested in contributing to this wikia, and wondered if you needed any help at all. I'm new here but I got a lot of experience on the CODwikia (1500+ edits so far) and I know how things generally go by now, and was wondering if there was anything specific I could do, on top of adding new information as soon as I see it in trailers/whatever. (and patrolling for vandalism) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Solid Work Yeah, that is pretty much my Modus Operandi. But I'm just getting started. Gonna watch some more trailers for more info I guess :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine for the moment. Could you read over my articles and give some feedback please. I added the template to your userpage, if you don't mind. So the new members can easily see who is and is not an administrator on this wiki. (I've been making a lot of templates) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:50, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki Hi, I'm a Wikia Gaming Team helper. I was wondering whether you would be willing to expand the scope of your wiki to include the whole Red Dead series (that is, also Red Dead Revolver and any future sequels) instead of just Redemption. It would make sense in the long run, since wikis dedicated to a whole series tend to live longer than ones dedicated to just one game. If you and your fellow admins agree, we would merge the contents of the currently inactive Red Dead Revolver Wiki into this one, and move the merged wiki to reddead.wikia.com (which is, in my opinion, a handier URL than the current one), while keeping the current URL as a redirect. What do you think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Ausir(talk) 20:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Bad guy Yeah, I figured, you people were already doing a lot of articles. I just decided to make a bunch of small pages, add some media. But most importantly -- Nobody was doing any policy/techy stuff like the templates, the menu on the left, mediawiki, monako CSS, and the colouring of the site. Notice that I turned the yellow deadlinks into dark green? Fits in with the style well enough AND readable on a white background, like the editing backgrounds. Ah well, I hope to hear something if you think of any improvements for the policy, btw. I could add more rules, I've got a bunch in mind, but I don't think that's neccesary, we're not THAT big. Yet. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Tiktaalik, I'm an aspiring author myself curently i am writing a book called NEW ORDER. if you, or anyone else for that matter, would like to know more about it either email me at andrew.small@live.co.uk or just leave a message for me either on my talk page or in the forum and i will get back to you. By the way looking forward to the game!J.M. Gatling 19:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- WugHD Dear sysop Hey there, I know your the sysop here. Im not such an experienced writer but i have a ton of confirmed features out of a dutch magazine breaking the press embargo. Care to help me out spelling wise? Need some help with this, ill provide the info: - Random event: While walking through one of the many Settlements in RDR suddenly a lawman walked up to me asking me for help retrieving the safe of an armadillo based bank, i had the option to interfere or not i choose to help him out. After tracking the bandits down i killed them and had to take the safe back to armadillo, While taking the safe back to armadillo i was suddenly ambushed by a group of bandits seeking for revenge on their comrades. this event is rewarded with a sum of money. Found this in the magazine and dont know where to put it. -Nightwatch job/activity: Not much info onn this but this is what i got: You can also earn money by being a nightwatch on a farm and take down tresspassers and Cattle stealers( dont know the word for this one) this is ussualy done with one npc riding by your side. awarded with money if succesfull. -Random event: While Traversing the wide open plains i encountered a women alone in the plains, She asked if she could hop on and take her to town. Suddenly after driving a minute she knocks me off the horse and tries to steal it, Upon which i answered with my gun and shot her. Magazine name: Could i email this to you tik? i dont want them to have legal issues by breaking the press embargo, I actually do this alot put little pieces of information out of game magazines,previews and blogs together to get the right information. Did that on the GtaIV wiki too and people say that im good at it, its too bad my english writing skills arent that amazing so that my articles always need someone cleaning them up. hope that isnt too much trouble. -- WubHD Hey Tik Its WugHD and im very excited, Got an updated in-Game map. worked hard on it and got permission to use it here. Cheers Added some new pages, they might need some grammer check-ups, anyway there will also be coming out a new RDR video this week as been confirmed on twitter. Im out of leaks, im still adding minor pages, or update some old pages, Seems like we have to wait till another couple of magizines break the press embargo. Edit: Got awesome information about all known multiplayer titles dont know how to present it nice so i made a new page and linked it from free-roam. Categories Hi. The category system here is a little confusion. At the top, it seems to be split into the two games, which would require different sets of categories for each (Category:Redemption Weapons and Category:Revolver Weapons). Yet there are categories such as Locations, Outfits, and articles such as HUD and Weapons which make it seem like this wiki is about Redemption only, and anything about Revolver is specifically mentioned to be Revolver. Which option to you think would be better? #Have two categories for everything, one Revolver one Redemption. Of course there could also be a joint "Weapons" category to have both subcategories in. This would be best for the future if yet more games are released. #Have one category about everything, so Category:Weapons would contain every weapon from both games. You would rely on actual pages (such as Weapons in Red Dead Revolver) to find out which are in which game. This is probably the easiest to achieve (later we could split the bigger categories up), but it might be awkward to navigate. #Make everything about Redemption, so there's no need to put that into the name of every page and category (Redemption Weapons, HUD in Redemption). This would be the easiest to navigate, but if another game comes out then every category would have to be renamed to say "In Redemption". I think it's best we make a decision like this early on, whilst it's still possible to change. If we left it another month and realised the categories didn't make sense, we'd be pretty stuck! Gboyers talk 10:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) history/trivia I saw you edit that... edit, on the Bowie Knife page. I just want to say, I think it's a bad idea to make seperate "history" sections, since people will probably want to add small tidbits of information as well, which is fine, but they may not all have something to do with the game. That is why we would have trivia sections. History can only be used for historically related things, but trivia is better for general use, for different types, so that the page won't get spammed up with headers. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Protection Hi, is there any chance you could reduce the protection level on the main page to allow registered users to edit; or provide sysop rights so that I can? There are a couple of things I'd like to alter, as well as splitting it into subpages. This would allow any user to edit the text (on subpages) without breaking the structure (on the protected main page). Thanks - Gboyers talk 21:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think blocking only new and unregistered users from editing it should be enough. Ausir(talk) 21:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Partnership with RedDead.net Please see Forum:Partnership with RedDead.net‎ and tell me what you think. Ausir(talk) 23:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey tik, Doing some minor edits and new articles now, But most important i started to promote this wikia on various forums the last few days I hope that we can attract some good edittors to this wikia and make it easier to keep it up to date. Cheers, WugHD2.0 15:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I'm from Germany and my English isn't so good, sorry. My question is: Can we use the pics in this wiki for the german wiki of RDR? I hope you will answer my question. Ziani15 18:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I updated the infoboxes as you can see in Recent Changes, when I saw you using a non-template infobox. Take a look at Template:Character Infobox and tell me if that would be easier to use. Change anything if you want to, and use preview to see if it doesn't screw up the format. Same for weapons and locations, but we can make more for future articles. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Springfield M1903 The m1903 will be in game, Was reading a local game mag and they kept saying how statisfying it was to make a kill with the scoped M1903 Springfield. But i havent found any screen caps of the actual ingame 1903 though, I added the article but we still have to find out if it will be actually in the game and if isnt the wrong gun the journalist wrote about. Cheers WugHD2.0 14:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Extended preview found http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1086537p2.html Spoiler aler tho Tik, the first 6 hours of tory missions , Not in depth but it does summarize the first Continent, story-wise that is. Thought youd find it handy. WugHD2.0 20:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Tik what are we suposed to do when Spoiler sensitive material is inserted in various Articles? Like create a *SPOILER* tag above? WugHD2.0 14:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) spoilers template Gimme a sec, I'm on it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) thereifixedit. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Lots of confirmed little tidbits of info Made by various people who have Played the game, interviewed them and did research. Clicky A great document to confirm some things here on the wikia, or remove untrue items. WugHD2.0 21:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) p.s i believe its low on spoilers. Thanks for the warning Im always cautious with what to add, But thanks for pointing it out. WugHD2.0 17:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Please see Forum:Achievements and tell me what you think. Thanks! Ausir(talk) 22:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) No, thank you. Why did you delete my edits? i just want to know... vandalism Tik ive been reverting the various attemps at vandalism on the saloon page,he started flaming me. however i don't care much for that. can you block him? Gets kinda annoying. WugHD2.0 02:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Good job Aight nice one, it started real silly by me undoing his edit because he wrote you could have sex with prostitutes, which you now has been confirmed unable. Then he started flaming which i didnt care for and just undid any bull he wrote. Anyway Typing drunk is hard so ill keep to the smaller edits :P p..ss just foudn out he changed my talk page haha. WugHD2.0 02:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Aye, what's up with deleting my stuff on Borchardt pistol? "Do not copy & paste from Wikipedia" Man, I can do whatever i want. Weapon policy I just read what you wrote on the Weapon talk pages, And i agree i meant suddenly i couldnt insert Years and dates or real world references nomore. Hope you can talk some sense in to the person who feels like we can't edit that in. WugHD2.0 15:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Although you have blocked multiple vandals already, which I think is great work. But you *need* to put the block template on their talk pages to give them some direction. I know this won't matter in most cases, but it's general mediawiki policy. Also, even if they made a vandalous edit the first time, generally speaking, we'll ignore the first vandal edit, put a vandalism template on their pages, and only block them if they continue vandalising. Oh, and if you *do* block someone, please put the template on their userpage. This may seem useless, but it does add the vandals to a category, so we can check our trouble-do-ers more quickly. It has it's uses. Just a heads up. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hey there tik ive been busy lately getting some good edittors on the wikia, Also to make Recruiting easier ive asked someone to make us Wikia Signatures for use on forums advertising our site, ill show you them when they are done :D On a side note i just recieved my Rollback rights, watch out vandals there is a new sherrif in town! haha no really. WugHD2.0 17:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for you praise of my work on the acheivement pages. I just try to help where I can. Depth Perception Hello! I noticed a change you made to the deadly assassin outfit saying "The eye patch is a allusion to the Dead-Eye Targeting system, used throughout the game. In reality, the loss of vision in one eye would serve as a major handicap, limiting depth perception.". While there are some people who can shoot well using both eyes, this is not the way guns are typically made. The stock, or rear end of a gun, is supposed to be braced against your shoulder, with your head typically tilted, and with one eye closed so that you can see through the back "iron sight" (or scope, if one is mounted). You then line it up to the front "iron sight", depending whether you have a scope or not (though some scopes still rely on iron sights at the end of the gun, most do not). This assures the gun is in a straight line towards the target, requiring more of a monocular depth perception than a binocular one. Also, it should be noted that scopes are made monocular, not binocular, as seen in use by an army marksman in the following URL: (http://www.shootingillustrated.com/Expert_Advice/Drills/Army%20Marksmanship.html). I will not revise your change as it is not entirely false, but merely a viewpoint by some one who is either very practiced using both eyes to fire a rifle, or by someone who has never fired one before. According to my time, it is 7 days until Red Dead Redemption releases. Wikia Signatures One of the first line of signatures created by a graphical RDR fan and my ideas :P , anyways tell me how you think it turned out People can use them to advertise the wiki, or just download them if they like our wikia. Its found on my User page WugHD2.0 22:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Btw a vandal inserted Gibberish in the duck page, Ducks arent even confirmed to be in game. I cant delete pages so can you do that >.o WugHD2.0 16:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: sigs Thanks man! credit goes to The moderators @ RDN i just gave my ideas as im not that good with photoshop or anything. Anyway im letting them create another one with the marshall and deputies For the Sysops aaannd one with the Professor for the Edittors >.0 Ofcourse featuring different text this is the advertisement one. WugHD2.0 16:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice Well, your point would be a good one if I couldnt just prove it wrong here . I posted on the disscussion page on the front page why the timer is wrong, now there is no reason why we need to give false information. Do you agree? Oh, and Just in case you didnt know... 18 minus 12 is 6. Dondingo4 17:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 1000th edit! Just was about to add something to your talk page and whoa 1000 edits congrats man! WugHD2.0 17:39, May 12, 2010 (UTC) oh and dont laugh at my map in Hit the Trail lmao, took 5 seconds. Thanks Thank you for your acknowledgement. I've been a fan of RDR since I learned of it a few months ago. When I first found this wiki, I was like "MUST BECOME MANAGER....eventually." I will do everything I can for this site and hope to play with you and other user soon.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 00:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pictures I am computer-impaired and lazy, meaning I am not the best person to upload screenshots of any kind, let alone any worth looking at. Thanks for adding some to articles I edited to they don't look so stale and boring. Clan pages I have a question regarding the issue of clan pages. Please see User blog:Ausir/Clan pages and tell me what you think! Ausir(talk) 13:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Achievement system Hey there tik, just noticed that new chievo system and its Excellent just to say! only a few problems with it: what do we do with people that Edit pages and add absolutely nothing to it? i mean Reverting or Undoing them has no purpose.. I believe thats achievement boosting ain't it? Anyway good system but not something for me as im more into new pages and update gameplay info. not into correcting spelling mistakes (black artist <3) WugHD2.0 13:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Come on, I don't make that many spelling mistakes.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 19:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Time. That doesn't make any sense. Even if it's Eastern time, it still is the same day as Central or Pacific. So, the time should be 4 days instead of 3. How long have you been on here? Bison Good thing you deleted that bison page, I was like "wat"? lol.--User:Black ArtistTalk page 19:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) posse section Tik i need your help asap! Ive been reverting this guys edits for quite a time, I cant hold on all night. He is blanking the posse pages check the recent changes and youll know it! edit: thanks for coming on here, phew. Wa sjust about to hit the sack when i saw this in the recent changes. Oh and since im going to sleep anyway, You cant buy stuff in stores when wearing a bandana. Just got released. EDIT: "you have been blocked for the remainder of your existence" He didnt deserve less :D WugHD2.0 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) i've found another guy who need blocking or warned, just check the edit he/she did special:contributions/69.242.65.147, Update Hey there, Since there wasnt an admin on all day, i decided to make a list to speed up your work. *Vandal 1 *vandal 2 *and this matter Posse problem EDIT: *Achievement problem by Smythface. Hope i saved you time WugHD2.0 14:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey there tik, I know this is the wrong place to discuss such things as this but i wanted to hear your opinion on this one. I've been doing alot of work ont his wiki ever since i joined it begin april on my old account, and lately ive been doing alot of moderating aspects on this wiki aswell. i mean i just love working on this wiki, all the aspects and sometimes i just come short, as i cant acces all the tools you folk have at your disposal. I just wan't to know do you think it will be a smart thing to see what my chances are to become an admin? I only talk alot with you and TnT so i dont know what the rest will think WugHD2.0 18:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks tik I think you learned me the most here editting wise, ill go and try to become one i think. Thanks. i just dont know what to write to apply for adminship.. WugHD2.0 21:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit: i applied, wish me luck WugHD2.0 22:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to vandalize the Abraham Reyes page. Just in the trailer he said mehico and it was trivia. just trying to give everyone a chuckle or two. Hate this bug You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by TeslaRaptor. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "W Nightmare w". The reason given for W Nightmare w's block is: "Achievement boosting" *Start of block: 21:48, May 16, 2010 *Expiry of block: 21:28, May 17, 2010 *Intended blockee: 10.7.10.117 You may contact TeslaRaptor or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 10.7.10.117, and the block ID is #77. My Ip adress isn't anywere close to 10.7.10.117.. yesterday Black artist was also locked out because of this same Ip ban. ''' '''EDIT Thanks man, Im not on a proxy, so that must be something else. Black artist had excactly the same message last night, same ipban message. Also the strange thing is that it is always by people Teslaraptor bans :P WugHD2.0 07:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Assist list Candidate for removal - Found this while cruisin the recent changes And these two anons had something to do something with adding gibberish into posse pages. User talk:68.118.126.88 and User talk:67.242.86.132. Hope i saved you some time WugHD2.0 07:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ^^ You learned me how to edit, I actually learned editting by watching you turn my raw chunks of information into Articles. So thank you mate. Also Tnt learned me how to Block, Already blocked 2 today doesnt look to hard. Saved all those templates in a notepad document :P Anyway thanks again, i got this Role because you took the time to learn me editting. WugHD2.0 14:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) template great job on the iamavandal template, almost forgot we had wisdom ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:48, May 17, 2010 (UTC) We need more admins, bad. Check the block log :O I almost have been non-stop Dishing blocks for the last half hour, Not to forget all the posse pages that are screwed. these posse pages attract lotsa trouble...Cant we protect them to the original article creator for editting purposes? WugHD2.0 16:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, will do. Btw did you read my idea on the RDN private forum? maybe that will give us a small advantage.. WugHD2.0 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for letting me know who to contact for abuse! I saw that my page got hit and I really had no idea at all who to tell so it's good to know now! :) Haha awesome thanks again! Glad to see your admins are active and responsible! Vandalism What did I do to be a vandal? I just added to the article that it is unconfirmed. I don't understand. Afk Heya tik, can you watch after the wiki for some time? I still haven't watched The Pacific..damn vandals :P also TheShadowXi is a real promising fella, he helped me out a ton. Only all the infoboxes from the new article creation system seem to screw up according to several editors..Maybe this system is too hard to get for them. WugHD2.0 20:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The Pacific The Pacific is really good. :) Also hi I'm TheShadow TSX for short. Nice to wikimeet you =P Yay my sig works! Also for me the InfoBoxes don't work if you use the template I got it to work on Jack Marstons by copying the one from your post and filling in the details again. Maybe it has something to do with the browser we are using? http://i472.photobucket.com/albums/rr81/Sim97/Nightmarebeforechristmas.jpg 21:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Unused Posse Pages I made two posse pages that I no longer want to use. They have no content in them and they are unused. Could you delete them? Thanks, Red Dead Retard 22:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC)